


Lifeless

by Faith_Writes



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, again… are y’all really surprised by this point I mean it’s what I specialize in, ehehehe suffering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26280778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faith_Writes/pseuds/Faith_Writes
Summary: Lifeless, a body without a soul nor mind to call its own.
Relationships: None
Kudos: 1





	Lifeless

**Author's Note:**

> OK IM BACK ON MY BULLSHIT

Lifeless

Soulless, devoid of any and all emotion that makes one human. 

Lifeless, devoid of movement, a hollow shell. Trapped within but a small, inky blackness that pulls at the shallow slivers of consciousness that still remain. 

Trapped within the mind, trapped within a body that feels nothing, sees nothing, thinks nothing. 

A fate worse than death, they said. 

Decay not the body, decay not the mind, decay not the soul. 

Speak not the watchers of the army of dead. 

The gates they shall guard, with one final vow.

The price for life is horrific and deadly to pay, yet the sickly sweet promise of lies still entice even the purest of souls. 

Decay not the body, decay not the mind, decay not the soul…

Lest you end up like us.


End file.
